Destiny in a New World 2: Acquired Chaos
by Spinning Furret
Summary: The sequel to Destiny in a New World. Harry is now in the wizard's world and he is tasked with destroying Dumbledore and Voldemort. He is aided by Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff, but he is mostly on his own. He will have to find allies to being the quest to defeat both Dark Lords... forever. Will he succeed, or will he fall pray to Dumbledore's machinations?
1. Prologue: Cyprus Noak

**Destiny in a New World 2: Acquired Chaos**

**Prologue: Cyprus Noak**

* * *

Harry was suddenly flooded with memories from his time as a human. A tear ran down his cheek.

Godric was unhappy. "Your parents, as you are now aware, as well as their friends, sent you to an alternate dimension to give you a destiny free from Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately, they did not completely make sure the ritual was safe. Both you and magic were sent to the world, and as a result, strange effects of both worlds are happening. Unexplainable fires that can not be put out, for example, or mysterious tides that nearly flooded that Littleroot place."

Harry remembered the report Brock had read. "I remember that..." He muttered.

Godric smiled. "Yes. You're catching on. This is all as a result of you coming to this universe. One way to solve this temporarily is for you to come back to the wizarding world. However, that is only one reason we're - and you're - here."

"What would happen if I don't choose to go back to the wizarding world?" Harry wondered aloud.

"In due time, in due time." Helga said. "However, as we have told you, there is a very unfortunate event."

"Don't be silly, Helga." Rowena glared at the yellow-dressed lady. "This is a massive British affair of unprecedented proportions."

"Easy, ladies." Godric interrupted the quarrel. "Allow Salazar to explain."

"In 1820, Albus Dumbledore was born. He was born bad. I know what you're thinking; no is born evil, yes? But there are some incidences that people are born just plain bad. In 1831 he turned eleven and was sorted into Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts."

Rowena looked down. "A greater shame my house will never know."

Salazar momentarily glared at her before continuing. "He than began a massive project of reaearch. The Headmaster of the time was a weak man with poor character. Half of Hogwart's subjects were cut because of him and the Board of Governors for the school was founded. Dumbledore did quite a few rituals, increasing his power and mental capacity and slowly building a network of spies.

After he left Hogwarts, he pursued an apprenticeship with the greatest alchemist to ever live, Nicholas Flamel. He eventually got the recipe for the Philosopher's Stone out of the man and than attempted to kill him. He was not successful. From that point on the Flamels began isolating themselves from the world. Today, it is thought that they may not exist.

"He gradually attained a number of positions through out this time. Around the 1860s, he pretended to be a similarly named teenage friend to Grindelwald, a vicious dark lord. Dumbledore eventually became Grindelwald's right-hand man as Albert Daugherty.

In the 1940s, Grindelwald truly began a reign of terror, becoming a real Dark Lord. Dumbledore as himself finally confronted the man in 1952, killing him. He was given the title of Defeater of Grindelwald. This was not the first Dark Lord that Dumbledore had defeated, as he had also destroyed Iandwain, but that dark lord gets very little thought historically.

It was throughout the 50s that he attained more positions of power, amassing a huge support base and manipulating huge varieties of people to increase his own power. The wizarding public's opinion is easily shifted, however, so Dumbledore could've potentially had trouble maintaining his power.

But that was not to be, because during the 70s a creature of Dumbledore's own creation named Tom Riddle, otherwise called Lord Voldemort, became the fourth dark lord to rain terror on the public since the 1840s.

Trelawney, a Seer created a true prophecy stating that a boy born at the end of the seventh month... well, why don't you listen to the recording?" Salazar waved his hand and the image of a woman, presumably Trelawney, appeared.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and he who has been marked shall leave his home to a new world ... and he shall return ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...  
_

"So you see, you were marked by Voldemort. You will have to return to the world and solve its problems, for you are one of the few that can. You are the only one with the sway."

"And?" Harry asked.

"And if you don't return to the world, Dumbledore shall reign over the Wizarding World forever and eventually conquer the Muggle World, making the Earth a full dystopia. Of course, that's at the absolute complete worst, as there's bound to be someone after you that could destroy Dumbledore..." Salazar trailed. "That was untrue. The two worlds, Pokemon and Wizard, will eventually collide, destroying the space-time continuum and ending the universe as we know it... No, that isn't true either. No, there will be massive deaths of both species, and the lands would merge, creating a new Earth. It would be a very strange one."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Your friends are, as of now, safe. Time flows differently between dimensions, which is why nearly seven weeks for you have equaled, oh, ten or so years on Earth. You will, in addition, be able to visit your friends in their dimension when you sleep. That takes complicated powers, it took all of our powers-" Salazar gestured to himself and all the Pokemon "-to open such a link. There is one limit: You would return to the Pokemon world as a human.

As a result of this interdimensional loopyness, you will never be able to be human in the Pokemon world again. You can also choose to stay in either world at the end. We can't keep up this dream link forever."

Harry's mind was boggled.

"It won't be as hard to destroy Dumbledore as you think. As I said before, the public opinion is easily swayed, and most of those that believe in Dumbledore as the Lord of Light do so now because they believe that you, Harry Potter, are a close acquaintance of his.

But you can not be Harry Potter in this world."

"What?" Harry said, confused.

"Dumbledore has taken the child, Neville Longbottom, used one of his creations, and warped his mind significantly, so that he has numerous mental deficiencies and flaws and "qualities" people would look for in a hero, and he has transformed Longbottom so much so that he is under the impression - in fact, knows, due to his mental reconstruction - that he is Harry Potter. You will have to assume a new name. Oh yes, when you wake up in the wizards world, you will have the knowledge you need of the British wizard's world and Hogwarts.

This, again, is another very powerful piece of magic. Thankfully, it's less of a matter of keeping a link to your mind than it is of a one-time transfer of the knowledge to your brain. And, you'll have us to give you advice occasionally - most of our power will be used in the interdimensional link. Dumbledore hasn't committed every evil, but he's committed quite a few."

Harry was thinking of a name as he listened. "I've decided on a name. Cyprus Noak."

Godric grinned. "Change your appearance a bit -" Harry's hair suddenly became long, messy, and black, rather than dark brown, he could feel his nose get smaller, and a bunch of other minor changes, "- and we now have Cyprus Noak."

"You're about to wake up." Helga informed him. Cyprus' eyes widened, and he was suddenly laying on a bed in the Leaky Cauldron.


	2. One: Revelations

**Destiny in a New World 2: Acquired Chaos**

**Chapter One: Revelations  
**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore turned his eyes to the Hogwarts Registry and noticed that the blurry, shifting black blobs and finally formed a name: _Cyprus Noak. _Dumbledore muttered about the Registry getting old.

* * *

And being awake, Cyprus was hungry, so he headed down the stairs and asked Tom, the InnKeeper, for breakfast. The old man grinned. "Have a seat." He said. Cyprus took a seat and a lady soon appeared with a hearty meal of pancakes, chocolate milk, and orange juice.

"Just what a growing boy like yourself needs." The lady commented before leaving. Cyprus soon finished the meal, which was delicious, and another lady seemed to appear out of nowhere and take the plate.

An owl soon appeared. It dropped a letter in front of him. Cyprus grinned. "My Hogwarts letter..." The letter was addressed to:

_Cyprus Noak  
The Community Room  
The Leaky Cauldron  
No. 9 Charing Cross Road &  
Diagon_ _ Alley_

The letter itself read:

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_**_Order of Merlin, First Class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Defeater of Grindelwald_

_Dear Mr. Noak,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1st. We await your return owl by no later than the 31st of July._

_Sincerely,_  
**_Minerva McGonagall,_**  
**_Deputy Headmistress_**

Cyprus' grin widened. He put the letter aside for the list.

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

**_Uniform:_**

_One set of plain work robes (black)__One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)_  
_One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_It is acceptable to also bring a hat or scarf, provided it does not contain offensive material._

**_Course Books:_**

_All students will need one copy of the following:_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One)** by Miranda Goshawk_  
_**A History of Magic** by Bathilda Bagshot_  
_**Magical Theory** by Adalbert Waffling_  
_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration** by Emeric Switch_  
_**One Thousand and One Magical Herbs and Fungi** by Phyllida Spore_  
_**Magical Drafts and Potions** by Arsenius Jigger_  
_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them** by Newt Scamander_  
_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection** by Quentin Trimble_

**_Other Equipment:_**

_One Wand_  
_One Cauldron (Pewter, Standard Size Two)_  
_One Set Glass or Crystal Phials_  
_One Telescope_  
_One Set of Brass Scales_

_Students may also bring, should they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.  
_

_-Lucinda Thomsikle-Wort_

Cyprus frowned. The date was July 20th. He would need to buy some parchment. However, he had no vault, as he was not Harry Potter (yet).

He soon overheard somebody asking Tom the InnKeeper if there was a Cyprus Noak. He headed over there and discovered a rather strict-looking lady dressed in green, wearing glasses.

She turned to him. "I presume you're Cyprus Noak?"

"Yes ma'am." Cyprus replied.

"I am Professor McGonagall. You received your letter a few minutes ago, if I remember correctly?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And why were you at the Leaky Cauldron, rather than with your parents?"

Cyprus looked down.

"Well than." The Professor sighed, seeing she wouldn't get an answer. "Mr. Noak, I shall be your guide through the wizarding world. Follow me. The first place we're going is Gringotts for your vault."

Cyprus raised his eyes. "A vault, ma'am?"

"Yes, of course. Every Muggleborn has one set up at their birth; The Hogwarts Muggleborn Funding Vault then deposits quite a bit into it. Then, it gains interest monthly. Of course, once the Muggleborn is old enough, blood is required to validate the vault."

Cyprus flushed.

They soon arrived at Gringotts, where the goblin Graphorn took them to the Blood Recognition Room, No. 36. Graphorn deftly used a goblin-knife to prick Cyprus' thumb and collected a few drops of blood in a vial. Cyprus was left with a bleeding thumb. (Contrary to popular belief, goblin weapons did were not 'painless' nor did they perform 'instant healing').

Graphorn got a parchment from a drawer, dropped three drops of blood into a potion solution and the remainder onto the parchment.

They than waited for three minutes until finally Graphorn submerged the parchment into the potion.

* * *

Before Graphorn's very eyes, magic black lettering did not spell out Cyprus Noak, this age that location. No, contrarily, it spelled out:

_Harry Potter (assumed name: Cyprus Noak)  
Age: Eleven Human Years  
Lives: The Leaky Cauldron_, _Great Britain_

_Riolu  
Age: Nine Weeks  
Lives: Nomadic; With Ash Ketchum/Hoenn Region_

_Latent Abilities:  
Parseltongue  
Aura Reading (Fifteen)_

Latent Abilities:  
Aura Reading  
Aura Manipulation  
Incredible Strength  
Incredible Speed

It was the strangest Blood Report that Graphorn had ever seen for a student of Hogwarts. Graphorn turned to the Boy-Who-Claimed-To-Be-Someone-Else and scrutinized him. The boy slightly shook his head.

But Graphorn was not so easily deterred. He was going to speak to Harry Potter if he had to kill Minerva McGonagall. Not that Graphorn would ever do that or ever admit he thought that.

* * *

"Ms. McGonagall, there was a slight error with Mr. Noak's blood. I believe that it may have been contaminated by some foreign substance such as dirt."

McGonagall knew it was a normal problem, as it would happen every so often.

"We would like to ask you to leave the room to make sure that a second sampling of blood is not contaminated."

This, too, was normal Gringotts procedure, and McGonagall was lead out of the room to the lobby by another goblin.

"Now, Mr. Noak... or should I say Mr. Potter?"

"Honorable Goblin-" It seemed appropriate to say, "-please do not tell anyone else of this. Officially, I am not Harry Potter, there's another person coming on July 31st that is, he was once called Neville Longbottom until Dumbledore decided to destroy and reconstruct his mind to suit him - Dumbledore, I mean."

Graphorn shook his head. "Of course not, Mr. Noak. I plan not to inform anyone of this - except the Head Director of British Gringotts, Lord Ragnarok. I believe that we have business to discuss."

"With all due respect, I'm eleven."

"But it is obvious you are more mature than anybody of your age - indeed, some many years older than you. And British Gringotts will need to work closely with-"

But at that point Minerva McGonagall burst in just as Graphorn said "-you, Mr. Potter."

* * *

Professor and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts had never been so shell-shocked in her life as she was at the simple words the goblin had just spoken.

"Harry Potter?" She inquired. "Are you telling me that this boy, Cyprus Noak, is Harry Potter?

* * *

- C - 2 - T - T - T - H -

* * *

Never did I imagine that the Prologue would get a whopping eight reviews!

I just had to end it there; it was the perfect cliffhanger (the ultimate utensil in the kitchen drawer of author's tools) and I just couldn't miss that opportunity. Also going to playing around with one or two cliches: McGonagall being loyal to Dumbledore, for one; the constant Ragnok as the Director of Gringotts (Ragnarok is much better); and of course the nice, friendly goblins cliche. All will be played with, messed with, mangled to some extent. You know what they say: "Cliche mangled the fantasy."

Happy to be writing.


	3. Two: Acquaintance

**Destiny in a New World 2: Acquired Chaos**

**Chapter Two: Acquaintance  
**

* * *

_Previously, At the End of Chapter One, Revelations:_

"Harry Potter?" She inquired. "Are you telling me that this boy, Cyprus Noak, is Harry Potter?

_And Now, Chapter Two:_

Graphorn was surprised, Cyprus was fearful, and McGonagall was shell-shocked and contemplative.

"Well, what are the options..." Graphorn pondered for a moment. "Ms. McGonagall, you can either have your memory wiped of this or swear an Unbreakable Oath to never tell anyone of this, especially Dumbledore."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "You believe I'd tell Dumbledore? I've split with the man years ago."

"Why?" Was the simple question.

"It's a long story."

Graphorn grinned. "We have all the time in the world."

McGonagall drew herself a chair. "It started when Dumbledore put Harry Potter at the Dursleys. Or at least, I thought he was Harry Potter. Now, I don't know who he really is."

"Get on with it." Graphorn interrupted.

"Yes." McGonagall thought for a moment. "I questioned Dumbledore's choice, I'd watched them and they were the worst sort of Muggles. Dumbledore left him on a doorstep in November.

"I tried to smuggle him away. But Dumbledore caught me and put me under a weak Obliviate. He believed in his power too much or something of the sort. I found out about it when I couldn't recall the events of that Halloween and I went to Madam Pomfrey. That woman has the best Occlumency and Legilimency aside from Severus Snape, and she easily broke the Obliviation.

"I confessed the entire story to her. She was sympathetic and swore she would not tell Albus. Me and her also entrusted Horace Slughorn; who surprisingly already knew the entire thing about Dumbledore; apparently Slughorn was found trustworthy enough by Dumbledore. The man had excellent Occlumency, it's the only reason he's alive and Dumbledore doesn't know.

"Slughorn was disgusted by Dumbledore. The man had morals. Since then we've also let Filius Flitwick and the Flamels in."

"Ahem." Graphorn coughed impatiently.

"I'm getting off track." McGonagall said. "Arabella Figg sent reports on how the Dursleys treated the boy. I read them all. It was disgusting. They truly despise magic, everything about it, that uses it, they loathe it to the highest degree. I've split with Dumbledore.

"Now, I want the story of the real Harry Potter." McGonagall said, staring intensely at Cyprus.

Cyprus raised his eyebrows. "It's rather... complicated."

McGonagall kept staring.

"Well, from what I know, I was sent to another dimension by, ah, Severus Snape, a Remus Lupin, and my parents, James and Lily Potter. It turned out to be inhabited by creatures called Pokemon.

"The rest of it was rather hazy, now that I'm here. I suppose one's mind must focus on one dimension at I time..."

McGonagall looked at him disbelievingly.

"Do you have a Pensieve? No, on second thought, never mind." Cyprus continued. "Just call me Cyprus, that's my current identity."

McGonagall looked boggled. "You went to another dimension?" She looked ready to have a heart attack.

"Yes, at its core, that's completely correct."

"People, we've been here discussing this for nearly an hour and a half." Graphorn interrupted. "I believe everything's cleared up. Mr. Noak, if you wish, you can access the Potter vaults. Good day."

Cyprus and McGonagall turned to the goblin.

"If you're expecting me to aid you for some great and ridiculous reason, it's a definite no. We don't like wizards much, we don't get involved in their affairs, we don't care if they originate from another dimension, we don't care in general. Good day, live long and prosper, may you be forever rich, et cetera et cetera."

When Graphorn saw a few minutes later they had not left...

"I said good day! You may leave! May I be blessed to never see you again!" Graphorn thundered and spat. "Hacktooth will lead you out! Good day to you sir and madam!"

A nasty looking goblin appeared, likely Hacktooth. "Come with me." The goblin said in a screeching, rattling voice.

Hacktooth lead them to one of the carts that would take them to the vaults. "Vault 93 for the Noak Vault, Vault 687 for the Potter Trust Vault."

"Vault 93." Cyprus replied.

Cyprus got out enough Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts to purchase everything and buy some other stuff.

"Let's head to Flourish and Blotts." The Professor told him. Cyprus had nodded while Professor McGonagall tried to wrap her mind around the events.

Cyprus had gotten everything on the list as well as several others at the suggestion and recommendation of Professor McGonagall, including The Basics of Potions as well as several other books.

"Mr. Noak, I recommend you get Hogwarts, A History. Forty-Fourth Edition, Self-Updating Edition, Leather Cover."

Cyprus turned questioningly towards Professor McGonagall. "Well?" She prompted him. Cyprus nodded and quickly found it. "The Forty-Fourth Edition is the best because, unlike all the others, the authors never got a bias towards a particular house. The authors, it so happens, went to Beauxbatons."

The price came down to about seventeen Galleons for all the books. "Seems overpriced, since they're getting pure gold..." Cyprus muttered to himself.

They then headed to the Apothecary, where they got Cyprus the cauldron and ingredients and gloves and other things he would need. Harry looked at the unicorn hairs (fifteen Galleons a pop), noting them in comparison to black beetle-eyes, which were but five Knuts a scoop.

After that it was to Scribbulus Writing Implements to purchase him a quill, ink vial, and Quill-Using Helpbook, not to mention several rolls of parchment, plus the parchment-cutter and a ruler.

Immediately following was to Obscurus, which had a monopoly on its books, selling them for premium prices. Cyprus got Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and Quidditch through the Ages.

* * *

"Mr. Noak, you'll need to decided when your birthday is if you wish to maintain a cover." Professor McGonagall told him.

"What day is it?" Cyprus asked.

"June 22nd."

"Than you'll need to wish me happy birthday, Professor."

"As you will." Professor McGonagall snorted.

* * *

After the short converse, they headed to the Prium Animal Emporium. Cyprus noticed two owls in particular that stood out to him, a jet-black owl with sterling grey eyes, and a snowy white owl with beautiful yellow eyes and black markings.

Cyprus grinned and got them both. "Professor, it is alright if I keep them?"

McGonagall nodded.

"Both of them?"

McGonagall nodded again.

"Thank you." Cyprus looked at the owls, which, after being let out of their cages, had immediately perched on his shoulders. "You two are stuck with me."

The white one only chirped, while the black one preened haughtily. Cyprus then purchased them. "Be careful. Those two are very intelligent." The shopkeeper warned. "But owls generally are, then again."

After that it was off to Madam Malkins for robes. The two owls perched themselves on the mirror. Madam Malkin and fussed and fumed but couldn't do anything about it since they weren't interfering.

There was a boy near to Cyprus, also getting his robes done. He had platinum-blond hair and his face showed clear signs of being high-up and aristocratic.

But she did take notice of Malfoy and decided to passively observe. Neither boy knew.

"Who are you?"

"Cyprus Noak." Cyprus responded. "A pleasure to meet you, I'm sure."

"Mine is Draco Malfoy." Malfoy seemed to contemplate something. "I've not heard of your name. Are you a muggle-born?"

Cyprus raised his eyebrows. "Might be, might not be. Does it matter?"

"Yes, very much." Malfoy sniffed.

"Really? That's quite surprising. If I were to be a muggle-born, which you imply by the inflection of your voice to be lower-class, what social status would you have?"

"I," Malfoy drew himself up haughtily, "am a pure-blood, the highest class."

"Is that so." Cyprus said conversationally.

"Are those your owls? They don't seem to speak much."

"Speak? Don't you mean chirp?"

"No, of course not. Don't you know? Wizards, when they bond to their owls, can understand them."

"Bond?"

"Yes. You must be a muggle-born. Or a half-blood. No matter. You're below me." Malfoy sniffed again.

Cyprus mimicked him, sniffing. "Perhaps I think you to be below me. Perhaps I think you the scum on my shoe, the dirt under my feet, the tuna of the ocean, the filth under my toenail. Perhaps I don't. What would you think if you were to be thought of that way? I can't imagine you'd enjoy it. I'm certain I wouldn't."Cyprus looked down at the shorter boy.

Malfoy grinned fiendishly. "I like you, Noak." He offered his hand. "Not friends, but... shall we say, mutual acquaintances. I hope to see you... in Slytherin... or Ravenclaw. One of those, preferably."

Cyprus had no clue what he was talking about, because the Founders apparently wanted him to learn some things, but he shook the offered hand. "Likewise."


	4. Three: The Wand

**A QUICK NOTE: Wow. **I posted the completely wrong chapter on this story. It didn't even belong here! I didn't know about the problem until the reviews came. And I would like to give a MASSIVE thank you to this story's fans for making sure I knew - SIX reviews! TWO private messages! Again, a huge thanks to all of you. Without further ado and error, here is the REAL Chapter Three.

* * *

**Destiny in a New World 2: Acquired Chaos**

**Chapter Three: The Wand  
**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

Malfoy grinned fiendishly. "I like you, Noak." He offered his hand. "Not friends, but... shall we say, mutual acquaintances. I hope to see you... in Slytherin... or Ravenclaw. One of those, preferably."

Cyprus had no clue what he was talking about, because the Founders apparently wanted him to learn some things, but he shook the offered hand. "Likewise."

**_AND NOW:_**

Cyprus, after having robes fitted, exited to find an owl drop a letter in front of him. Cyprus, curious, picked it up and opened it.

* * *

_To Cyprus:_

_From Founders:_

_We've been watching. Very good, we'll say. Grapplehook or whatever his name his clearly overreacted. Wait a few days._

_Goblins are highly intelligent, Cyprus. I think we'll all agree on that._

_Anyway: we know you need a wand. To augment your natural abilities we have send the grandest of things, the most useful and good of things, obtained from a cross-dimensional transporty-thingamob._

_...That's quite pericombublating, isn't it? Without further ado, which, the drama is not appreciated, incidentally, you have, in this letter, which of course is contained in it, not to worry, we wouldn't be that stupid.  
_

_BASICALLY we have sent you a representation of your personality, past, present, and future, ET CETERA. The feather of Ho-Oh, a hair from Darkrai, and a hair from Absol. Use them, go to Ollivanders, be quite specific. Oh yes, one other thing: the venom of a basilisk. Have the WOOD soaked in the venom, let the wandwood absorb the venom._

_Get a custom wand! _

_-The Founders._

* * *

The letter was quite unusual and looked at though four different people were writing it. The letter burst into a flash flare, burning up, and then Cyprus pulled out the vials, feathers, and hairs.

"What are those?"

Harry grinned. "These, Professor, are for my custom wand."

"I feel a headache coming on." The Professor muttered under her breath.

With that they left for Ollivanders.

Mr. Ollivander came slowly from the shadows, eyes not blinking. "Mr. Ollivander, yes? I'm afraid I need to request your services for a custom wand. Very specific instructions."

"Is that so? And why do you need a custom wand, boy without origin?" Ollivander asked.

Cyprus' eyes seemed to sparkle in what little light there was in the shop. "Perhaps one day I'll tell you." Cyprus felt a gentle, wispy brush on his mind. Ollivander. But he went no further.

Ollivander nodded. "Alright. Follow me. Ms McGonagall, I'm afraid you can not come." Ollivander lead Cyprus through a dingy door to a room full of woods.

"Close your eyes." Ollivander said wispily. "Focus. Focus on your magic. Feel. Reach your magic out. You will feel a burr approach your magic. Accept this. Accept the burr, the shivering sliver of magic. Let it come to your hand. Let it. Focus... Reach... Accept the magic..."

Cyprus did. And he did feel the magic, shaking and shivering, mulling and burring, all... wanting. But one cried out louder, and it approached. Initially, his magic rejected the foreign magic. Cyprus knew he had to accept it, and reluctantly, his magic complied with his will.

And the shaking, shivering, shuddering piece of magic approached closer. Cyprus held his hand out, and wood fell onto it.

"You can open your eyes." Ollivander told him. Cyprus grinned and looked at the wood in his hand. "Cocobolo..." Ollivander snatched the wood out of his hands. "Unusual choice... Your personality doesn't fit the wood's energy... there's a reason for everything though, I suppose..." Ollivander muttered to himself, gazing at the wood. "Oh, yes, you mentioned something about instructions?"

"Yes." Cyprus nodded. "I have a vial of venom. The wood is to soak in it until all the venom is absorbed into the wood."

Ollivander snatched the vial out of his hands. "Fascinating. It'll take around... say... a week to a fortnight to absorb. And the material for the wand?"

"This feather and these hairs." Harry held them out, dropping them into Ollivanders hand.

"Your wand will be ready by approximately July 31st."

"That long?" Harry asked.

Ollivander glared. "Wands take a long time to create. Especially cocobolo. It has a lot of natural oils in it; it gives it a strong floral scent. It can stain hands. The venom, I imagine, will lend itself to cocobolo's strong scent. Cocobolo is a difficult wood to work with, wizard or muggle."

Cyprus nodded. "Well then. How much will it cost."

"Let's see, the cocobolo is going to be fifteen Galleons, the labor costs are another three Galleons, potential health risk surcharges put on another five Galleons... all in all, it will cost you twenty-three Galleons." Ollivander said.

Cyprus reached for his pockets, digging out Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, and setting them all on the table, as he did not have 23 Galleons. "Will this be enough?" Harry asked hopefully.

Ollivander glared, and pulled out paper, ink, and a quill, and began calculating.

* * *

_To Cyprus Noak_

_The writer of this letter is me, Draco Malfoy. We met at Flourish and Blotts. Do you remember? Quite a good performance there._

_I thoroughly enjoyed the act. It's a relief to have a non-pureblood friend. With purebloods, there's betrothals, and alliances, and formality, and heavy expectations, and it's quite... withering._

_On the mind, shall we say. To wear a mask, it's... frustrating! And quite irritating, too! To not be able to express myself is almost intolerable at times._

_The dogma of my father and my family name follows me everywhere. I am biased against. Loved and heralded by some, hated by most. You can imagine how terrible it is that I am forced to uphold it. Pureblood tradition. Necessary to uphold life... and not get killed, though my father does not put it that way. _

_Thankfully, aside from the normal 'pureblood' education my father and mother gave me a proper education on how the world really works. People will hate, despise, and curse my name. People will spoil it, dance around it, and sneer to it. _

_Quite a bit of knowledge and how to be cunning and decisive. My parents taught me everything I know, but not everything THEY know. Some of it I don't want to know._

_...That quite derailed my letter. Allow me to be normal:_

_What have you been doing? How are you? Why are you named after wood? Reply back quickly, ok?  
That was fun.  
_

_Draco Malfoy, July 2nd  
_

* * *

_Draco,_

_Excellent to hear from you. And yes, your complaints about your life did derail your letter. _

_I've been having a custom wand readied. Made by Ollivander. I presume the standard Ministry spells... and such. The wood? Cocobolo. Did some research on it in the Muggle world and wizard world._

_In the wizard's world, it's magical properties... it's a wood of passion. Of rage, adventure, burning ambition, a thirst for knowledge, and intuitive luck. _

_Cocobolo is oily to feel. The strong natural oils of the wood can cause allergic reactions, a floral scent (I smelled it - lovely), and it's quite dense and hard, so it can produce a sort of musical tone. It's quite fine and textured._

_I bet you don't know how to choose the wandwood for a custom wand. Ha._

_Apparently cocobolo can change color when it's cut. _

_I've been doing excellently._

_As for why I was named after wood... Hmmm... I actually don't know. Maybe my parents liked wood? I wouldn't know, they aren't around to ask. Either they died or abandoned me. I'm not entirely sure. _

_What have you been doing? And do you know any good books to read? _

_Cyprus Noak, July 8th._

_P.S. I've written the date I got your letter after your name. I've used a muggle stapler to attack the letters, though you probably know that, as you have obviously seen it._

* * *

_Cyprus,_

_In return I have scribbled the date I received your letter on yours. Quite a lot of detail on the wood, hmm? _

_Well, wood-boy, I've been reading and making numerous preperations for Hogwarts. Doing the same thing over and over, re-reading books, re-re-reading books, polishing my wand, re-polishing my wand, beautiful thing, it is. _

_Hawthorn wood and unicorn hair core. Utterly remarkable. According to Mother, it, quite curiously I might add, matches my birth on something called a 'Celtic calender'. I'll bet yours doesn't match the celtic calender._

_And no, I don't know how one chooses the wood for a custom wand. Industry secret. Something like that. You planning on telling me, or am I going have to curse you? Or poison you?_

_I'm joking, of course. _

_I was over-exaggerating about my life as a pureblood. When you're young, there's not many pureblood meck you have to learn. Just act haughty. Makes me laugh whenever I hear about the importance of being a pureblood._

_No, wait... nobody expected this: two things. Just act haughty. And dislike muggleborns. 'Mudblood' is the nickname among pureblood groups. Because, being pureblood, or all-magical for at least five generations (no Muggle or Muggleborn mixed in. Halfbloods allowed)._

_Halfblood means you're half-magic, half-muggle... supposedly. I'm supposedly pureblood. You?_

_Of course it could get quite complicating if you went technically. Muggleborn marrying muggle: creates a one-quarterblood. Muggleborn and pureblood: you're a three-quartersblood. Muggleborn and muggleborn: halfblood. Pureblood and muggle: halfblood. Muggleborn and halfblood: ... still halfblood._

_And we're not counting Squibs (persons born to magical persons (ie magic-magic marriage) but with no, or little, magic of their own.)_

_So you see how complicated the blood system is._

_There I go, rambling._

_Draco. July 13th._

_P.S.: May I please have a 'stapler'?_

* * *

Harry - err, Cyprus - chuckled over the latest letter from Draco, immediately scribbling July 13th next to his name. Oh, besides the knowledge of Dumbledore's continued treachery and evils, he was quite enjoying the wizarding world.

He'd read A History of Magic and had decided on the names for his two owls (which, when he visited the animal emporium, found out the black one was male and the white one was female. He'd also gotten them food and treats.)

The white owl he had named Hedwig. The black one he had named Adric. Kept it simple: No owls named Artemis or Adomis or Aphrodite or something equally ridiculous.

Besides: he'd proposed the names to them. They both glared quite unhappily until Harry found the names Hedwig and Adric. Perfect and it fit them excellently.

* * *

His wand was finally ready on July 31st. The same day as Harry Potter's (a.k.a. his real) birthday. He got into the shop in early morning and left quite soon after. He wasn't ready to see the fake. Not yet. Perhaps he was running away, but perhaps he wasn't as brave as he thought he was.

Cyprus shook his head, pushing thoughts out of his mind and turned his attention to the wand. It was beautiful. It looked beautiful, it smelt beautiful, and it complimented his magic perfectly. He immediately loved it.

He'd been so happy with it he'd hugged Hedwig and Adric.

And that's when Adric produced a letter that seemed to have suddenly appeared on his leg.

* * *

**-0-O-0-**

* * *

**AND I HOPE YOU HAVE** ENJOYED this chapter. Yep, Hedwig's still Hedwig, Draco's actually cunning and has an emotional range beyond that of a (very, very small) teaspoon. Ollivander has slight Legilimency but is clearly not cruel and abusive of it.

Canon!Harry sticklers run away screaming. Canon fans run away screaming in general. ... Oh wait, that includes everybody, because none of us would be here if we weren't fans of it. Never mind!

Remember to review.


	5. Four: Visit to Pokemon

** Destiny in a New World 2: Acquired Chaos**

**Chapter Four: Visit to Pokemon  
**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

_Cyprus shook his head, pushing thoughts out of his mind and turned his attention to the wand. It was beautiful. It looked beautiful, it smelt beautiful, and it complimented his magic perfectly. He immediately loved it._

_He'd been so happy with it he'd hugged Hedwig and Adric._

_And that's when Adric produced a letter that seemed to have suddenly appeared on his leg._

**_AND NOW:_**

The letter was, of course, from the Founders.

* * *

_To Cyprus, From Founders_

_Tonight is the night of your birthday. This means, because the day of your birth is a magical event, you will be able to communicate, and temporarily return to the Pokemon world. Keep in mind this is TEMPORARY, and you may be jolted back to the wizarding world at ANY TIME. That said, here is what is considered magically powerful:_

_Your Zodiac Sign is Leo.  
Your Celtic Astrology Sign is Yew.  
Your Aztec Astrology Sign is Rain. (qui auitl)  
Your Egyptian Astrology Sign is Sekmett.  
Your Chinese Astrology Sign is Monkey of Metal._

_We wish you a magical birthday._

_Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin_

* * *

Cyprus grinned. "Excellent." He had something to look forward to.

And with that, Cyprus turned downstairs and picked up two issues of newspaper: The Quibbler and The Daily Prophet.

The Daily Prophet was running an article on Harry Potter, life, birth, accomplishments, mysterious disappearence... sickening. Cyprus was soon to trash it.

The Quibbler, on the other hand, was full of ridiculous nonsense and improbable and incalcuble... stuff. It was hilarious. "I've got to talk to Mr Lovegood..." Cyprus muttered to himself. Cyprus then put it back.

Cyprus turned his attention to trying to write a new letter fro Draco, but he was by that point to excited. He spent the rest of the day to excited to be told, opening books, occasionally eating and drinking, and putting the books back.

Until finally the sun went down and Cyprus lept into bed, awaiting sleep.

After two hours, however, the sun was down and Cyprus was no closer to sleep than he was originally. He knew the perfect thing to calm him though.

Tea.

"House-Elf, Please!" Cyprus called.

And one of the strange little creatures huge, baleful eyes, the floppy, always-drooped ears. the pinkish-brown skin.

"What can Flubber do for Master?" The House-Elf asked.

Cyprus grinned at the funny little thing. "I'd like some tea, please."

Flubber's eyes widened. "Master says please? Flubber has heard the legends, but never did Flubber think Flubber would be subject to such kindness! Flubber shall get Master's tea immediately!" The elf exclaimed, popping away.

Flubber returned less than a minute later with a full platter with warm, buttered biscuits and a large mug of tea, still steeping. "Flubber asks Master to let the teabag steep for another five minutes, then gently squeeze with squeezer to get the rest of the flavor out. Flubber is happy to serve such a kind and noble Master as yourself!" And the strange creature snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Cyprus grinned.

"Ooh! Buttered on the top and in the middle!"

* * *

After the delicious tea (which refilled itself) and some biscuits (which were perfect), Cyprus was ready to go to bed. Still with tea and biscuits on the bedside table, it seemed that the house-elves had taken extra care in arranging and cleaning his room. Cyprus gave a small, tired smile and whispered a thank you to the elves, and his head the pillow.

He was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Ash turned to the body of Riolu, sadly wishing the Pokemon would wake up. Pikachu had taken to the young Pokemon marvelously and every night, Pikachu would curl up next to Riolu to sleep. Sometimes, Ash thought he could see a tear in the Pokemon's eye.

Ash, too, missed the Pokemon. He gazed at it, hoping he would wake up tonight.

The body seemed to fade out, before returning to normal state. It happened again, and this time Riolu's body was beginning to glow.

"Brock! May! Wake up!" Ash called, and Pikachu was already staring, eyes wide.

They easily woke, staring at it. "What's happening?" May asked.

"If this is evolution it's certainly unique." Brock commented.

And then Riolu's body disappeared.

"Where'd it go!" Ash asked. Pikachu already had a tear running down his cheek.

And then a new body appeared in its place. A human one, wearing black robes, blue jeans, and a light blue shirt. The boy slowly opened his eyes, scratching his head. "More painful then I thought it would be..." He muttered. And he slowly sat up.

"Excellent. Just where I wanted to be. And no one's changed at all!"

"Who are you, and what have you done with Riolu?" Ash demanded.

The boy looked embarrassed. "Well, that's the question, isn't it? It's quite complicated, but... myself and Riolu are one and the same."

"What!" Ash shouted, unable to contain himself.

"Again, it's really quite complicated, and my time is limited on this visit. My name is - currently - Cyprus Noak, not Riolu, as I am a human, not a Pokemon.

"So, long story short: I'm a wizard from another world, sent here by magic, have to go back to the wizard world, and save it from two - well, maybe three - big bads. At the end I can either stay at the wizards world or come back here to live out my life.

"I'm no longer a Pokemon and never will be again. It's a bit of a relief. I'm not as short. And, I became eleven years old in the seven weeks I was here originally. Amazing!"

Ash stared at him. "Cyprus Noak. And you are? I don't believe we've met." Cyprus asked.

"Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town." Ash gave a small grin.

"May Serin, of Littleroot Town."

"Brock Stone, of Pewter City."

Cyprus grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Really, it is." Cyprus stood up and brushed off his robes.**  
**

"Unfortunately, due to the complexities of interdimensional travel, time travel, and magic, in and of itself, I am likely to return to the wizard's world at any moment. It is the magical ability of a few dead people and Pokemon that's allowing me to stay here - and stabilizing the rift between the worlds."

"But-" Ash protested.

Cyprus looked at him. "Let me speak. If the rift isn't stabilized, both of the worlds - both of the universes, the dimensions, will crash together, so to speak. It would be a cataclysmic crash that could literally completely annihilate them both, or merge them into a hideous amalmagation of both. Civil war, fire, famine, war, devestation, all likely if the worlds merge.

"For some unknown reason, I must save the wizard's world before I can return here. I will, of course, be taking my own steps. Despite all this, it's nothing for you lot to worry about."

Ash's eyes (and May's) bugged out. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Cyprus smiled sadly. "I'm afraid not. There is literally nothing to do. Leave it to me. It's a lot, but I'm sure I can do it. When you break it down to the basics, what you have to do, it's easier. So, I hold the fate of two universes on my shoulders. No pressure, right?"

And Cyprus disappeared.

* * *

Cyprus sat up in bed, shocked. Outside, it was already daylight. "Complicated, indeed!" He murmured, turning to his bedside table. Biscuits, still looking fresh. Tea, steeping with a new bag.

Hedwig and Adric flew into his room. Cyprus picked the two freshest biscuits he saw and put one in front of each owl, who seemed to look happily at him. Cyprus smiled at them. "You two are beautiful and handsome, respectively, you know that?" Cyprus said, petting them each.

Hedwig and Adric whoed in agreement.

"Now, back to the letter from Draco..."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Cyprus's first visit to the Pokemon lasts only a few minutes for him! Oh, how inter-dimensional-relative-time-continuance-and-re lativity varies!

Yes, the part with Cyprus was told from Ash's point of view. Bit of a variation from my usual. It was fun!

Remember to REVIEW. Constructive critcism and praise, people!


	6. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

Note: I have not cancelled this story. I am sorry for slow updates. I have not been feeling very motivated, so I work on the story at a slow pace - a few sentences a day. Because of this I will be starting a new story to, hopefully, reignite by writing of fanfiction. Please look for it in the coming weeks. Note, it is not Harry Potter or Pokemon. If you are following me, you will probably see it in a few days.


End file.
